Speed increments and size reductions in high speed dental handpieces have been slow in recent years due to bearing and turbine limitations. These improvements offer several benefits including reduced bur size, increased cutting speed, and improved handling. Recent technological developments in the miniaturization of gas bearings and turbines indicate that faster speeds and smaller sizes are possible. This proposal describes a Phase I program to evaluate the technological and economic feasibility of developing a high speed handpiece based on a radial inflow turbine operating in gas (air) bearings. The objectives of Phase I are to establish specifications and to perform preliminary design and costing. This effort will determine whether the proposed handpiece is feasible and what technological developments are required to demonstrate a working prototype. The long term benefits of the production of the proposed handpiece include, higher torque, less compressor power, lower noise, and potentially reduced drilling time.